Proper Procedures (A Love Story)
by NickyLovett
Summary: Follow Richard and Emily Gilmore through the ups and downs of marriage and the struggle to keep up with social engagements.
1. Come Home

Richard Gilmore had just gotten home from a long three week work vacation in North Carolina. Oh how he despised North Carolina, it was dreadful and he absolutely hated going. More than that he hated to be away from his wife. It had been a month since he and his wife had been on good terms and even though they were still separated he was still in love with Emily and he didn't like to be away from her even if she did not seem to share the same feelings towards him. He knew that he had messed up seven months ago by ignoring her and letting her feelings pass him by, but he was a changed man now. He just missed his wife and would do anything to get her back. When Emily had found that dog in their yard, Princess he believed her name was, he was sure that there were sparks between them once again, but when the dog had gone he hadn't been over as often and they drifted apart once again. Now he was just getting home after three weeks with no contact from Emily and he missed her, his heart ached for her to be back in his life. As he walked towards the pool house he saw a note hanging on the door with his name on it. A smile crossed his lips as it was in Emily's handwriting, so she had thought about him enough to remember when he would be arriving home. Maybe she missed him in her life as much as he missed her in his own. When he got inside he put his bags down and sat on the couch opening the note.

 **Dear Richard,**

 **Samuel Cartwright is hosting a Charity Auction tonight and as you**

 **are in business together I figured you would want to attend. Meet**

 **me at 12:00 p.m. to discuss the details over lunch?**

 **Emily Gilmore**

Richard smiled as his eyes looked over the letter. She was inviting him to dinner and that, for Emily Gilmore, was a big step especially being as stubborn as she was. These thoughts pleased Richard and left him with hope as he went inside to clean himself up, he had thirty minutes until he would see his wife and in that time it felt like years were passing. He had showered, shaved the sides of his face leaving his stubble of a beard, combed his hair, and dressed in a nice suit. He felt like he was back in school and trying to woo a girl into going to some event with him, and in some ways he was. More than anything he wanted his wife to let him come home to her and be the man that she needed him to be, he knew what he had done wrong and he was willing to do anything to make things right between them once more. Hiding the fact that he had been secretly going to lunch every six months for the past 39 years with Pennilyn Lott was the biggest mistake he could have made right next to actually going on those lunches and being the one who had come up with the idea in the first place. Regret filled him everyday and even if Emily could ever forgive him he would never forgive himself because it was too much guilt and had caused Emily far too much pain, and the thought of him hurting her like that was too much for him to bear. She was the love of his life and he had vowed to protect her from day one and here they were at nearly forty years of marriage and had been separated for nearly a year now. Richard sighed to himself, yes thirty minutes was all he needed to talk himself into an anxious mess.

Emily Gilmore sat on the bench connected to her vanity mirror, Richard would be there in less than seven minutes and she was still in her undergarments just staring at herself trying to calm herself down. If she hadn't of overreacted all those months ago at the Harvard/Yale game then just maybe they could have worked it out, but her pride got in the way of what her heart had wanted and she had pushed away the one thing that was always good in her life. As much pain as that secret had caused her, she knew that Richard would have never deliberately hurt her and he hadn't. As much as she had tried to convince herself that he had, in order to make herself feel better about going on a date with Simon McClain, Richard hadn't gone out of his way to hurt her and there was no way around it. Five minutes, she stared at herself in the mirror and sighed, how was it that she had always managed to screw everything up. If it weren't for her Lorelai might still be at home, she would have seen Rory grow up, they would have the life that they should have had from the beginning, and Richard would be in her bed each night, not out in the pool house where he didn't belong. Tears filled her eyes but she quickly blinked them back when she heard the door downstairs open and close, she had forgotten that he always liked to be early- they both did. She looked to the clock, three minutes and she was still sitting in her undergarments forcing herself not to cry. This was not how this afternoon was supposed to go, another thing she would blame on herself.

The evening as of now could have gone two ways; Richard would wait patiently downstairs for his wife in hopes that she wouldn't back out and stand him up and if she did he would go to the pool house and pretend it never happened and move on with his life, clearly she hadn't meant for this afternoon to be a reconciliation; or he would wait and if she didn't show he would march upstairs and confront her and tell her what a fool he had been and that if she would trust him just this once he would spend every second proving to her that she could trust and count on him again. The choice would be his. He waited and waited but time was passing and now it was ten minutes passed time for their meeting and may lightning strike if Emily Gilmore was ever late to anything in her life. He had to choose, the decision to leave and forget might prove to be his best choice, but may also ruin any chance that he had of winning back his wife. On the other hand, to go upstairs might have Emily upset with him for entering her personal space, but if he didn't try now what would make her ever believe that he wanted to in the future? Of course after all this thinking, and an extra five minutes had gone by, Richard had decided that either choice he would make would prove to be the wrong one and he may as well take his chances by seeing what the matter was.

"Emily?" he knocked on the bedroom door that was left cracked open and then continued to peek inside. What he expected to see, clothes everywhere Emily pacing trying to figure out what to wear or decide if she should even attend the lunch, was not what he found. Instead he found his wife sitting at her vanity and crying to herself. His heart dropped in his chest and he felt a pang of guilt race through his veins. This was his own damned fault. He had caused this. "Emily what is it?" he stepped inside the bedroom cautiously and went to her side kneeling beside her and placing his hand gently on her thigh, he was concerned about her.

Emily felt herself jump when she heard her husbands voice, but she couldn't bring herself to answer him as her voice seemed to be caught in her throat. The tears continued to pour and fall down her cheeks and she felt Richard's hand on her leg, sending chills up her spine. "Richard," she choked out and looked to him, my god he looks handsome, she thought to herself and bit her lip. "Wh..what are you doing up here?"

Richard smiled half heartily as he watched his wife bite her lip, she was beautiful but he absolutely hated seeing her cry. That wasn't the Emily the world knew, and when she let him see her in such a state it broke his heart because he always felt that a little bit was his fault each time and there was nothing he could do to help. "Emily," he slid his hand across her leg gently to her hand and entwined their fingers.

Emily quickly moved her hand away and stood up, backing away from him and shaking her head as she tried to fight her tears. "N-no, no don't do that!" she snapped at him. "You can't just come back into my life after eight months and pretend like everything is back to normal, Richard! You cheated and lied to me and we have not been together for months," the tears continued to fall.

"Emily, I did not cheat on you," he stood up and looked at his wife who was broken because of what he had done. "I hurt you and I know that what I did was wrong. I'm a complete fool for letting you go and an even bigger fool for keeping those lunches a secret from you, but I've changed, Emily. I promise you that is true, I am a different man now. I love you Emily Gilmore and I want to prove myself to you if you will just give me a second chance," he pleaded.

Tears fell down his wifes cheeks and her lip quivered as she tried so hard to keep them from falling. "You broke my heart," she got out. "You hurt me and you tried to defend your mistake for eight months after lying to me for thirty nine years!" Emily Gilmore looked at her husband with so much pain in her eyes. He watched the tears fall down her cheeks and he hated that he couldn't fix them, that he had caused this pain, and that he couldn't comfort her the way that she needed to be comforted.

"Emily," he started softly, the pain of having to stand by and watch her go through this alone was clear in his voice, "I made a mistake," he went on. "I didn't see how this would affect you, how it would affect us. Emily I would never do anything to hurt you, and I see now that it was wrong of me to hide those lunches from you especially considering that they were with Pennilyn," he sighed and looked down feeling helpless. He just wanted his wife back, no needed his wife back. "For eight months I've been living in that pool house, Emily. For eight months I've had nothing but time to regret the decisions I've made in my life that brought us here. Nothing pains me more than seeing you so hurt and broken because of me. I love you, Emily, I love you with every part of me and I want to make it all up to you," he watched his wife carefully as she stood a great distance from him as if to protect herself. "Please, Emmy? Just give me one more chance to prove to you that I am the man you fell in love with. I promise you that I will never hide anything from you again."

Emily watched as her husband begged for her forgiveness and it tore her apart on the inside. She had been so hurt, but she hadn't even considered how the separation had affected him. They had been inseparable for more than forty years, since their dating days, and one day she decides to leave him and they are no longer the husband and wife they used to be. He didn't have her by his side any longer, to check his clothes or fix his tie, to make sure he was eating the proper foods at a proper time, to make sure he wasn't wasting away at his desk. He no longer had his best friend to talk to when things were rough at the office, or a golf game had gone bad, or if he found something amusing, she hadn't been there for him to tell. The separation had been as hard on her as it had him and she could see it in his eyes, in the way he had let himself go slightly with his clothes and shaving habits. It broke her heart to see him like this as much as it broke his to see her in any pain. With a shaky breath she let her guard down, something that she rarely did and only with him. The first time he kissed her, the moment they admitted their love for each other, the first time they made love and she let him see her cry. It was rare for Emily to show her vulnerable side, but deep down she knew that she could trust him with anything.

She let her arms slowly fall to her sides and she took a breath as the tears fell slower now. "I've missed you, Richard," were the only words he needed to hear. Without a moments hesitation he went to her and in one swift motion he brought her into his arms and kissed her lips softly and held her close. Emily felt as if the whole world was spinning as she lifted her arms to wrap around Richard's neck, giving him the permission he needed to continue with these actions. It was their first real kiss in over eight months and he was going to enjoy what this moment brought them. In that moment it was only them, in that moment all of the pain had subsided, in that moment a husband and wife fell in love all over again, and what a beautiful sight it was.


	2. Pennilyn Lott

**1963**

"Is this where you take all the ladies?" Emily teased, leaning over to Richard's ear so he would be sure to hear her over the swing band on the stage in front of them. Her hand rested on his shoulder as she did this and the other rested on the table top. As if to answer her question he gave her a soft chuckle and took her hand from the table and entwined it with his own. That was a no, Emily knew him well enough by now to understand that type of response. She watched his attention gaze back up to that stage. The band stood with their instruments in hand and played tunes that were so very appealing to the minds eye that Richard seemed to be in a trance. He sat watching their every movement, not making a single one of his own. The way the mans fingers moved along the trumpet at a mesmerizing pace, the way each member gently tapped a foot to the rhythm of their own instrument, and how in sync they were with one another. Seeing Richard this way added on to the long list of reasons as to why she was in love with him. She felt immensely grateful to him for allowing her to see this side of him, a side so few ever had the chance to see. A small smile played at her lips as a thought crossed her mind, a thought she was not completely sure of why she hadn't thought of it sooner. She slid her free hand down his arm and replaced the hand he held with it, entwining their fingers, she leaned over once more and whispered in his ear.

"Dance with me?" she asked, a smile playing at her lips. He flicked his eyes over to hers and looked confused for a moment, he hadn't been paying much attention to anything but the music and wasn't quite sure if he had heard her correctly or not. Seeing his confusion made her chuckle and so she repeated herself gently, "Dance with me, Richard?"

The smile tugging at the corner of his Emily's lips, and the way her eyes twinkled from the stage lights, and the love shown on her face drove his heart crazy. These moments reminded him of how much he loved this woman and how he wanted nothing more than to always be at her side. She was his angel sent down from heaven especially for him. He knew that she was his future and that one day soon he would ask her to be his wife. He prayed that when that day came she would say yes.

"I would love to, Emmy," he replied looking into her brown eyes and he leaned forward to kiss her lips, her sweet perfume clouding his mind. She was a vision and thank God she was his vision, she was all he ever wanted to see. Each morning he wanted to wake up with her, each day he wanted to be by her side making her happy, and to go to bed with her each night.

As they danced to the soft jazz that filled the room, their bodies pressed against each others, the only thought that crossed each of their minds was that they never wanted this moment to end. The way she felt in his arms, the way he could feel her heart beat, and how her head rested against his chest. These were the little things that made his heart fill with joy. Something in him had changed the moment he laid eyes on her, and he was glad that he was at that party all those nights ago. As the song progressed the tempo sped up slightly and Richard led Emily across the dance floor elegantly, but in a way to keep up with the beat. Emily was a dancer herself, and he often had to keep up with her, but tonight she was seemingly letting her lead him with no objections, which was a rarity for her. The song came to a close sooner than the pair would have liked, but that didn't stop Richard from spinning his girl around the floor and giving her an elegant dip to finish off their dance. He became lost in her eyes as he held her close and slowly lifted her back up.

"Richard?" a small, but familiar, voice appeared as the song came to an end.

"Pennilyn," Richard's carefree and spontaneous demeanor seemed to vanish in a single moment as he took his eyes from Emily to his bride-to-be.

Emily furrowed her brow as she saw Richard's face pale by the lady's appearance, a lady she had never seen or heard about before. Her giggles subsided and she pushed the locks of hair from her face, turning to see who this woman was that disrupted their dance. "Pennilyn?" she questioned looking to Richard and then the woman who stood before them.

The ride home had been silent. Richard hadn't even dared turn on the radio for some light distraction. He knew he had messed up big time, but he didn't regret it for the most part. Of course, he was filled with regret for hurting his beloved Emily and he hadn't wanted to harm Pennilyn either, but he didn't regret falling in love. Pennilyn had been assigned to him by his parents. From the moment they were introduced he was obligated to court her, woo her, and shower her with gifts that would please her and their families. Reservations were made each weekend by his parents to take her to the nicest restaurants in the city. After a proper amount of time a wedding had been set, invitations mailed out and venues had been rented, everything was in order, everything but their love for each other. He and Pennilyn had discussed their feelings of this arranged marriage over a dinner one night and neither one of them loved each other in the way a husband and wife should. Despite their feelings towards their unfortunate situation, neither of them were in a position to call off the wedding. Richard, up until he had met Emily, had not found anyone that he had any interest in spending more than a night with. Pennilyn was still under her family's roof and going against her parents will was never an easy task for her, especially with nowhere else to go if things went awry.

Despite everything, Richard in this moment only cared that he had harmed his Emily. The one woman in the world with whom he had felt any true intimate feelings towards was the one woman he had hurt most in this world. He should have told her when they first met. He should have broken it off with Pennilyn that night after the party when he had gone home and Emily was the only thing on his mind. He should have done everything differently, but he hadn't and now he was faced with the consequences.

He hadn't even come to a complete stop when he pulled onto her family's guest house driveway before Emily was getting out of the car as quickly as she could manage. He turned the car off as soon as he parked it and immediately got out to follow her. Hearing him behind her she quickened her pace and showed no sign of slowing down.

"Emily, please stop," he begged her as he jogged a bit to catch up to her. "Emily, just let me explain," he pleaded and nearly tripped over his own feet when she came to a sharp halt and turned on him.

"Whatever you think we had is over, Richard Gilmore," she snapped at him, she was seething, he actually had her seething. "Don't you dare try to contact me in anyway! No phone calls or letters, no sending your friends to talk to me, and don't even try going through mine!" she shouted at him trying with all of her might to hold in her tears. "I want nothing to do with you! Do you hear me? Nothing!" she snapped at him. He had broken her heart, her spirit, and had played with her mind. How could he? The only man she had ever opened herself up to and of course he had hurt her. How could he not have? She had given him every opportunity, left herself open. Of course he would have taken advantage, and it was just a shame for him that woman had ruined his big plans before he had been able to get his way and take advantage of her.

"Emily, you don't understand," Richard protested and walked to her. He would not loose her like this, not without doing everything in his power to win her over.

"Don't take another step," she hissed and looked away. "I never want to see you again," and with that she was gone, out of Richard's life with no chances of a reconciliation. That was it, everything they had together was out the window and Richard couldn't have felt more empty than he did in this moment.


	3. New and Improved Emily

**1963**

Sitting alone in her dorm room while her friends got ready for an engagement party. Was this who she had become? A boy broke her heart and she was just going to stay indoors and let her heartbreak eat her whole? That was not who she was, not at all. She was tired of sulking and wallowing in her room, of hiding out in fear that her friends would push her into something she was not yet ready for. Frankly, she was bored and it was time she changed her routine- and her clothes.

Tossing her blanket to the side, letting her books become buried in he sheets, she flung her leg off of the be. Making her way across the room she turned on her record player and put on her favorite record. Louis Armstrong's deep voice began to sing and her eyes closed as she took in this moment. This had been her and Richard's song, the first time she had truly understood why he loved jazz.

 _ **Hold me close and hold me fast**_

 _ **The magic spell you cast**_

 _ **This is La Vie En Rose**_

The words had spoke to her in that moment and had been engraved in her since that night. The night that became their song, the night Richard had first told her that he loved her.

 _ **When you kiss me Heaven sighs**_

 _ **And though I close my eyes**_

 _ **I see La Vie En Rose**_

She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

 _ **When you press me to your heart**_

 _ **I'm in a world apart**_

 _ **A world where roses bloom**_

 _ **And when you speak**_

 _ **Angels sing from above**_

Oh, how she missed him. She could feel his arms around her if she tried hard enough.

 ** _Everyday words seem_**

 ** _To turn into love songs_**

Her body swayed absentmindedly to the music. In her vivid memories now was the time Richard would spin her and dip her in his arms.

 ** _Give your heart and soul to me_**

 ** _And life will always be_**

 ** _La Vie En Rose..._**

As the music would fade out, slowly he would lift her up from the dip, their eyes locked on one another, and he would bring his lips down to meet hers in a slow and passionate kiss.

The static of the record came to an end and shook her of her trance, much like the applause from the small crowds would when they danced. Gently, she wiped a stray tear away and turned off the record.

"Emily Wakefield!" Emily's girlfriends exclaimed in unison when she stepped out of her room and stood centered in their dorm.

"You look stunning!" her best friend, Sweetie, squealed.

"Ravishing!" Margie chirped and examined her outfit.

Emily blushed deeply and did a quick turn around as her friends insisted.

"You will certainly be the talk of tonights events," Sweetie pointed out and then raised a brow. "Where would you br headed off to dressed so elegantly?"

"With the two of you, of course!" Emily answered with confidence. She watched as the girls exchanged a look. "Don't start now," she frowned. "These past weeks I've heard

nothing from the two of you other than how badly I've needed to get out o this dorm. Now, I am up, I am ready to go, and I am asking you two not to look too far into this,"she stated firmly. "I just want a nice night out."

"Well, yes we have, but-" Margie was cut off by Emily.

"No excuses," Emily protested and grabbed her bag. "I don't want to know where we are going or what the night consists of. I just want to tag along and enjoy my first night out of this room," she led them towards the door and opened it. Sweetie and Margie exchanged yet another look and finally, with great reluctance, they followed Emily out of the dorm.

This hadn't been what she had envisioned for the night at all. She had wanted a night to unwind and forget but how was she to forget when the part she had insisted on going to was an engagement party...for Richard Gilmore and Pennilyn Lott? What were the chances that the one time she decided to leave the house she would blindly attend the engagement celebration of the man she loved? With a drink in her hand she snuck off to the balcony to get away from the crowd. If Pennilyn caught her here she would have her head, at least that is what Emily would do herself if the tables were turned. As she stepped out onto balcony the cool air hit her face waking her from her deep and panicked thoughts. How had she tangled herself in this web? That night was supposed to be the last she was to see of him and now here she was. She glanced down to the drink in her hand and sighed, drinking was not exactly her style- at least not this type of alcohol.

"A brandy?" a voice from behind startled her, stopping her from tossing her drink out. "I'm surprised by you, Emily."

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again," she reminded, she hadn't dared to face the man who stood behind her.

"And yet here you are," he said taking a few steps towards her. "What are you doing here, Em?" he raised a brow. She still took his breath away and she didn't have to do anything but be herself. His heart was still hers and it pained him that she had pushed him away like this.

"You don't get to call me that," she finally turned to him and it was noticeable that she was in pain. "I didn't come here for you, I didn't know where I was going tonight," she admitted to him and stood up. On her way out Richard grabbed her arm gently and pulled her close to him. "Richard, don't do this," Emily desperately wanted to run away.

Richard couldn't help himself as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "Em, I love you," he whispered. Emily's eyes fluttered as she felt his lips on hers, it was a feeling she never expected to experience again. "Just admit you still love me."

Slowly, but reluctantly Emily pulled away and it was then that Richard noticed the tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks. "Richard, we can't," she swallowed. "You are engaged, this is your engagement party," she reminded him, "and I didn't come here to win you back."

"Win me?" he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Emily, you left me, remember? I'm not the one who ended us for good," he pointed out but not harshly. "Emily, I still love you, and I would be with you in a second if you would take me back. I'm not married yet," he whispered and looked in her eyes.

Emily's eyes burned with tears as Richard's words filled her with hope, but she knew that this was wrong. He was engaged to another woman and this was a very public setting.

"Richard I love you," she admitted hoarsely and took a deep breath. "You know that I love you, but this isn't right."

"And I love you," he stated and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "Emily," he whispered and caressed her cheek, "just say the word and I will call it off. I'll call off everything, this party, the wedding, the house payment. I want you Emily, not Pennilyn, it's always been you and if you have any ounce of doubt of your love towards me then I will drop this subject."

He was serious. Emily couldn't believe her ears as she relaxed against Richard's caress. He wanted to leave his fiance and cancel his impending marriage for her, and if all the time she had spent with him had taught her anything she knew that he meant it.

"Richard, you know I love you," she started and he immediately cut her off.

"Then it is settled," he leaned down and kissed her lips. "Go on home now and I will come by tonight," he whispered gently against her lips. "I love you, Em," and with that he disappeared inside and into the crowd.

Emily's heart raced and she couldn't stop the smile on her face from growing as she looked into the home. This was going to be the beginning of something wonderful and she was willing to face any repercussions thrown her way because of this. She was happy, she had her Richard and nothing could bring her down in this moment. Everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Reconciliation

"Richard," Emily moaned as his hands wandered over her body in seductive ways she had not felt from him in months during their separation. His touch was overwhelming and sent chills through her veins. Oh how she had missed his strong hands holding her and his body against hers, even if they were just kissing in the moment. She never wanted him to let her go. This felt nice and she wanted to stay like this for a long while.

"Emily," he growled in her ear as he pressed up against her in the entry way, pushing her up against the wall. He could feel himself loosing control over her. One seductive touch from her and he wouldn't be able to contain his actions any longer. It had been months and he just had to have her. "I need you," he growled in her ear, low, husky, and seductively. With a smirk he gave her ass a squeeze and pulled it tightly against him, pinning her more into the wall.

She could feel him pressed against her in a way that let her know he wasn't playing around. He needed her and she needed him. "Take control of me, Richard," she whispered against him and leaned her head against the entry way wall, pushing her hips against his own and biting her lip seductively. A moan escaped them when he pushed himself against her roughly and she wrapped her arms around him. "Upstairs," she whispered feeling her breath hitch in her throat as his hands wandered over and around her body.

Richard smirked and kissed his wife's lips once more before leading her up the stairs in a hurry. He loved her and needed her so much. When they reached the bedroom he shut the door and then began to kiss his wife's rosy lips passionately once again. Slowly he walked her backwards towards their bed, once close enough he gently laid her down.

"I've waited months to do this," he growled in her ear with a smirk as he kissed his way across her neck and massaged her thigh with one hand while the other was still holding her back gently.

Emily couldn't control the soft sighs of pleasure that escaped her lips as her husband rediscovered her body. "Me too," she whispered and tugged on his shirt trying to get it unstuck from his pants and pull it over his head. She was very much turned on in this moment and nothing was going to stand in their way as long as she could help it. "Richard, I'm caught," he hears her say with a bit of struggle in her tone. He looked at her confused when she said that. "I'm stuck, Richard," she repeated as she pulled her arm over and over. Her bracelet had gotten stuck to his belt loop and he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She narrowed her eyes at him unamused. "Do you find this amusing, Richard? Do you think that this is funny?" she inquired not caring for an answer either way as she had looked away now and continued to tug her arm, trying to loosen it.

"Well, I have to admit it's a bit entertaining," he smirked playfully.

"That was a rhetorical question, Richard," she snapped at him, still tugging away.

"Two questions, my dear," he pointed out. He was having quite a bit of fun with this, but his wife was not amused. He could tell when she stopped immediately and gave him a sharp glare, the type that could cut cement. He chuckled once more and kissed her neck. "I love it when you are feisty, Emily Gilmore," he whispered in his low and husky voice, just before biting gently on her neck just under her ear.

This sent chills through Emily's body and a moan escaped her lips. She slipped her wrist out of her bracelet and quickly pulled her husband closer and pressed her lips against his own. "Make love to me, Richard Gilmore," she pleaded under her breath. She hated to beg, but she couldn't help how much she needed this man to release her from the throbbing feelings that she was experiencing in that intimate moment with him.

They lay there side by side panting from their previous acts. Richard looked over to his wife and smirked. How he had managed to get this world-class beauty to marry him he would never know, and how he managed to keep her this long was just a mystery to him. The way her hair was tousled and her make-up was slightly smeared, but to Richard Gilmore she was the finest woman he had ever laid eyes on and it was impossible for him to describe how immensely grateful he was to have such a wife as Emily Gilmore.

Emily noticed her husband smiling over to her from the corner of her eyes and she couldn't help but turn a rosy color. Richard was the love of her life and what he had done had hurt her, it had caused her a pain she never could have imagined. It was a feeling of deep betrayal, but he was her Richard. He was the one who loved her through the ups and downs, through the pain and heartache. He had been there to protect her against her father, had stood up for her when the situations had called for it- when she was pregnant and a colleague had tried to make inappropriate moves on her. Richard had always been there for his Emmy and now all she wanted was that man back in her life. She wanted to be able to work out their problems and for him to move back in. It was a strange feeling to wake up and to have the bed empty beside her. Emily needed Richard as desperately as she needed oxygen.

"What is it, Emmy?" Richard gently reached out to caress her cheek and looked at her intrigued.

A smile warmed Emily's face as she took Richard's hand in her own. "I'm just happy that you are here," she admitted, her eyes closing gently as she relaxed.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Em," he pulls her close to him and smiles as their bodies press against each other. "Now get some sleep, I'll be here in the morning," he assured her and caressed her gently. He held her like that until she had fallen asleep and he was asleep soon after.

From now on this was how it would be, Richard and Emily were meant to be and even if she didn't see it now he would make sure that she would come to realise that for herself.


	5. 1961 Forgiveness and Stuff

**1961**

"Richard, this is crazy," Emily whispered to him with slight amusement in her voice as Richard climbed up the tree outside of her bedroom. "You're going to hurt yourself," she warned.

"Emily, stop fussing," Richard groaned as he struggled up the last branch.

"You aren't wearing the right shoes for this," Emily pointed out as she looked over her balcony to him climbing up the tree getting closer.

Richard groaned again and sighed as he reached for the branch above him. "Emily, please," he frowned as she kept nagging at him. He loved his Emily, but she sure knew how to push his buttons at times. She started at it again but he cut her off, "jeez woman," he snarled and finally was able to pull himself over the balcony, "if you don't keep it down we are going to get caught."

Emily quickly helped him up and wiped the dirt off his clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous," she admitted to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "How did it go?"

Richard smiled lightly to her and brushed the loose hair behind her ears. "It's all taken care of, Em," he assured her gently. "Pennilyn seemed to be relieved," he told her with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"She was?" Emily was in shock as well. "You mean after everything she put you through? The letters pouring out her heart to you?" she looked at him curiously, not quite understanding how she was suddenly alright with everything.

Richard nodded and laid his jacket over the railing. "It turns out it was her mother who told her to write those letters. She never wanted to marry me," he looked to Emily as she scoffed and mumbled 'she's a fool then' under her breath. He smiled at this. "Maybe so," he shrugged and gently pulled his Emmy to him, "but it means that I am all yours now, no competition," he winked to her.

Emily rolled her eyes and giggled. "Aren't we full of ourselves tonight?" she raised an eyebrow and looked up to the man who held her so protectively against himself. After all of these months apart it gave her a deep satisfaction that she had won, Richard was hers and she would be the one to wake up by his side every morning. She would get to make his coffee, hand him his paper, make his drinks, and be there for him for the rest of their lives, that was if he would still have her after the way she pushed him away.

"What is it, Em?" he asked cautiously as he noticed Emily deep in thought now.

"I'm just glad to have you back," she looked down feeling ashamed of herself. "I've been so lost without you, tonight was the first time I've left the dorm aside from classes," she admitted to him quietly and looked around to her bedroom at her parents home. "I think my father was actually relieved to see me," she told him.

"Well he loves you, Em, despite everything," he assured her gently, "they both love you."

"I'm not so sure of that," she shook her head and gently pulled away to walk around. She needed to busy her mind. "I think he was worried he would have to start explaining my absence to their colleagues if I didn't emerge soon," she shrugged and hung her sweater in her closet.

"Em," Richard came over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder gently, "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you call?" she finally spoke up and turned to Richard, but she didn't make eye contact.

"What?" Richard seemed confused by this question.

"Me," Emily frowned and looked up to him now. "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you try to get me back? I never heard from you again after that night," she said sadly.

"You told me not to, Em," Richard sighed and took a deep breath. "I thought maybe you would contact me, but when you didn't I thought you didn't want me anymore and meant what you said."

"I didn't," she looked away. "I mean I did at the time, maybe a little, but not really. I thought you would try to win me back," she shrugged. Richard embraced her and she relaxed in his arms as if nothing had ever happened between them. "What about your mother?" Emily spoke up after moments of silence.

Richard sighed. He knew that his mother would have a fit over the demolish of his engagement, and she would be hysterical when she found out that Richard was back with Emily. To find out that he planned on marrying his Emily, well she would have an attack.

"Don't worry about Trix, Em," he rubbed her back. "She is just going to have to understand that I am crazy about you, and she will have to understand that I plan on marrying you. She is going to have to accept that you are going to be the new Mrs. Gilmore," he kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself as the thought pleased him.

Emily pulled away and looked into Richard's eyes when he said this. "Richard," she looked confused, "a-are you.. proposing to me?" she whispered hopeful.

With a smile Richard bent down and kissed her lips and pulled her close. "I believe that I am, yes," he said coyly. "Will you marry me, Emy? I promise I will never take you for granted again. You deserve the best in this world and I plan on making you one spoiled woman, even at the risk of creating a monster," he teased and caressed her cheek, getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

That was it. She couldn't stop them now. The way he talked, the way he kissed her, the safe place he had created for her, it was all too much. The tears began to fall, her heart began to beat a mile a second it seemed, his touch gave her goosebumps. No one had ever treated her with such care and love. Her heart soared when she was with him, her thoughts were so scattered when she wasn't with him because all she could think of was of the man who had stolen her heart.

"You talk so sweet, Mr. Gilmore," she bit her lower lip.

"Just wait until you become Mrs. Gilmore," he winked and kissed her lips.

"I can't wait."

"Is that a yes?" he smirked and she nodded.

"Indeed it is," she whispered and their lips collided again in a heated kiss of passion and desire.

This was it, the beginning of a life together, and Richard Gilmore was going to give his Emily the life she deserved. His hands pushed the loose strands of hair from her face as he pulled away gently from their kiss and looked into her eyes. The pale moonlight glossed over her delicate features, her brown eyes glistening and her hair blowing softly in the wind. She was the picture of perfection and even more so in this moment, so it wasn't a surprise to him when he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers. His hands traced her waistline and along her sides as the kiss became more passionate.

"Richard," Emily's voice got lost in their kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck pushing herself against him.

"Em," he whispered and gently laid her back on her bed, hovering on top of her now. He hadn't planned this, but he was in love with her and he wanted to be with her. His lips trailed to her neck and his hands made their way down to her thighs. He smirked as a moan crossed her lips and continued with his actions, being as gentle as he could with her. "Just tell me if you don't want this," he whispered again and kissed her again. Emily shook her head gently and pulled him closer to her. Their lips crashed against each other in a moment of passion and the two became one that night.


	6. You're Father and I Have Reconciled

**Present Day**

"You can't be serious, Richard," Emily exclaimed with a giggle. Oh how Richard had missed that giggle after all of those months apart. "Jack Smith?"

Richard laughed and watched his wife's expressions. "Yes," he nodded, "Jack Smith. I think he would be suitable for you," he added with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, yes, very suitable," Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm sure his ex-wives would back you on that," she played along. "We would make quite the power couple, Jack Smith Insurance Consultant and Emily Gilmore DAR chairman. I can see it now," she turned to her husband and nodded sarcastically.

"Emily Gilmore-Smith," he corrected her with a big, goofy, grin. "I know you'll want to take his name to keep up with that status."

"Richard Gilmore your sense of humor astounds me," she dropped the playfulness and frowned at the man beside her. This was not the conversation she planned on getting into after they had just reconciled their relationship. "Why on earth is this even a topic of discussion just floating around in your mind?"

Richard shrugged with laughter and kissed his wife's cheek gently. "I just want you to be taken care of in the off chance we can't work this out," he teased her. "Who knows if you'll keep me after tonight," he shrugged. "I could just be one of the many one night stands you've had these past few months. I do just want you happy, Emmy," he gave her a wink.

"You've caught me," Emily said in a serious tone. "I just couldn't resist the temptation the life of a Madame leads. Therefore, I have turned our home into a brothel," she teased him back.

"Oh yes?" he raised a brow. "How is your business getting along?"

"I'm quite successful actually. It's not been long and I already have my regulars, the payout is lovely. You won't have to worry yourself about a big trial, I won't have to sue for alimony. I believe I could live comfortably if I keep it up," Emily turned her head and could see how jealous her made up story made her husband. He was right, this teasing nonsense could be enjoyable.

Richard pulled Emily close to him and leaned down to kiss her deeply which caused an unexpected moan to escape her lips. "What will I have to pay to be the only one who gets to lay their hands on you, hmm?" he growled against her lips and straddled her now.

"I'm rather expensive, but I am sure that I could think of something," she smirked and pulled Richard down to her and wrapped her arms around him tight to find herself lost in the moment once again.

The next few days had been tricky for the Gilmore's. Emily had gotten used to living alone by this point that she was having difficulty adjusting to having a man around the house again. She enjoyed having Richard home, but there were a few things she didn't enjoy so much. He always had golf on in their bedroom, even if he was in the shower he would turn the volume up just so that he could hear it from their room. He had a habit of letting his laundry hang halfway out of the laundry basket, and forgetting to turn on the fan when he showered so the bathroom won't steam up. All of these were minor things that she had always dealt with, without even realizing they happened while they were together for 39 years, but after months apart she had gotten used to the quiet, and the cleanliness that lived up to her high expectations. They had even gotten onto the topic awhile back and Richard had been sure to point out a few of her flaws he had also forgotten in their time apart. Emily learned that she had unrealistic expectations for the help that she hired, that she had taken over his side of the bed and he wanted it back, and that she often kicked in her sleep all while moving incessantly.

Both of them had spoken less to each other throughout the rest of the day, and so their Friday night dinner was more awkward than it would have been to begin with. This was the first dinner they had with Lorelai and Rory since their separation. Rory had already arrived a few minutes early to the surprise of her grandmother, Richard was still in his study. The doorbell rang again as Emily handed Rory her club soda.

"That must be your mother," she said and looked towards the foyer as Lorelai walked in. "Ah, Lorelai we thought it was you. Martini?" Emily chirped.

Lorelai raised her brow and made it to the couch, "Eh, yah mom, sure," she answered slightly unnerved. She looked over to Rory who just shrugged, she was as in the dark about her grandmother's chipper self as her mom was.

"Here you are," Emily handed Lorelai the drink and stood across from her girls.

"Mom?" Lorelai swallowed and looked up at her mother who was usually sitting at this point. "What is going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on, Lorelai," Emily sighed and looked towards Richard's study. That man had been in there for two hours now.

"You just seem very energized," Lorelai defended and took another drink. "What are you looking for?" she frowned and tried to search for whatever it was her mother was looking at.

"Drink your martini, Lorelai," Emily frowned. She was not going to entertain her daughter tonight, it always ended in a fight and tonight Emily was happy. Tonight Emily had Richard back, if only he would part from his damn study. "I'll be back," she sighed and left the room to find her husband.

Lorelai turned to Rory. "What was that about?" she raised her brow and sat back on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused. "She's happy. Grandma can't be happy?"

"She handed me a drink as soon as I came in like she knew I would be here."

"She did know you would be here," Rory reminded her mother. "We do this every week."

"You know what I mean," Lorelai frowned. "It had a Hansel and Gretel air to it," she elaborated and took another drink.

"Yes, that's why Grandma is so happy. She plans on filling you up with martinis and making a meal out of you," Rory rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well," Lorelai groaned and wrinkled her brow.

"You're wigging," Rory pointed out.

"I am not wigging," Lorelai frowned.

"You are," Rory chuckled. "You still haven't told her that," but Lorelai cut her off immediately.

"No I haven't," Lorelai frowned, "and I don't want her to overhear it from you."

"What exactly do you think Grandma is going to do? I don't think she will respond the way you imagine she will, mom. You two could start all over again," Rory pressed on.

"My mother and I will never have what you and I do, kid," Lorelai shook her head, immediately dismissing the thought. "Emily Gilmore is not capable of sharing any emotion towards me besides anger and disapproval."

"You don't give her enough credit," Rory frowned.

Just then Emily came back in with a bigger smile on her face with Richard right beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist. Rory and Lorelai's eyes widened at the sight. Could it really be possible that Emily and Richard Gilmore were on good terms again? It was too weird and so sudden.

"Lorelai! Rory!" Richard exclaimed when he saw his two other favorite girls. He gave Rory a hug as she stood up to greet him.

"Dad," Lorelai was surprised and stood up as well. When Richard also hugged her she was even more lost in what was going on. "What is going on here?"

Emily sighed at her daughter. "Lorelai, nothing is going on I've already told you that."

"You and Dad are in the same room together," Lorelai looked at her mother in shock.

"So?" Emily frowned and Richard rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He has his arm around your waist," Lorelai continued on, ranting as she often did.

"Lorelai, enough," Richard frowned.

"Enough what, Dad? She kicked you out months ago, and now you are acting like none of it ever happened," by now she was getting worked up. "Just last week we had to move our appetizers into the pool house so that mom wouldn't accidentally overhear our conversation and not have anything to ask us about."

"Excuse me," Emily frowned and left the room. She should have known that Lorelai would have turned this into something bigger than it had to be. This was supposed to be Richard and Emily's night. Emily had it all planned, the nice dinner- Richard's favorite- a special dessert, and she wanted to invite the girls to watch a movie with them after dinner. Now it had been ruined, and she had lost her drive.

"Mom," Rory frowned deeply to Lorelai as Richard went after his wife. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Lorelai looked appalled. "Did you not just see what I saw? My parents have reconciled."

"Why does that bother you? Isn't that what you wanted? It's all you've pressed on them for months," Rory reminded, unamused. Lorelai didn't seem to have an answer for the reasonable questions her daughter had for her.

"I need a drink," Lorelai mumbled before getting up and leaving the room. She passed the drink cart and went to find the 'good stuff' as she called it. Rory sighed, this wasn't how she imagined tonight to go.


End file.
